SMALL BUMP
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Un pequeño fic inspirado en la canción de Ed Sheeran del mismo nombre. mientras escuchada una lista de reproducción de youtube salto esta canción y mientras la escuchaba la letra simplemente me decía que esto era material para un kakasaku, simplemente no pude evitar imaginarme a kakashi. por otro lado siempre eh imaginado a uno hijo de ellos con esa descripción. simplemente hermoso


**Small Bump**

 **la imagen para este fic la saque de internet, no es mia. pero cuando la encontre me parecio que quedaba con la cancion y con lo que tenia en mi cabeza y queria escribir.**

Un pequeño fic inspirado en la canción de Ed Sheeran del mismo nombre, mientras la escuchaba no pude evitar fijarme en la letra y pensar que eso tenía que ser material kakasaku e imaginarme a Kakashi en el lugar de Ed pensando en cómo sería su hijo con Sakura y entonces fijándome guiándome por algunas de sus líneas comencé a escribir y salió esto, espero y les guste.

… **.**

Sus ojos fijos en el monitor de aquel aparato, apretó con fuerza la mano de Sakura. Su corazón sintiéndose sobre cogido, en su pecho un cumulo de emociones se anudaban, presionando en su garganta, sus labios temblaban ligeramente, el llanto amenazaba en asaltar sus ojos sintiendo el ardor en estos y la vista cada vez más nublosa.

Parpadeo por el escozor de sus ojos y las lágrimas se liberaron haciendo un camino recto por sus mejillas hasta acabar en su máscara, aun así una sonrisa nacía débil tirando de sus labios. Sintió su mano acariciar su mejilla y busco su mirada de jade una risilla nerviosa escapo de sus labios

Es un barón, felicidades – escuchó la feliz y complacida voz de Tsunade sacándolo de su pequeña burbuja, le observo retirando el extraño aparato del apenas abultado vientre de Sakura.

No pudiendo resistirse beso con ternura aquel "pequeño bulto" como solía decirle cariñosamente, habían acudido a su chequeo de control por los ya cinco meses de embarazo

Les escucho hablar pudiendo apostar a que Tsunade repetía una vez más, como cada día las indicaciones necesarias las cuales ya había memorizado. Así que embobado se dejó llevar acariciando el "pequeño bulto" fantaseando con un pequeño bebe de plateada y frondosa cabellera la cual de seguro pensó sería tan rebelde como la suya y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos jades, llenos de vida, los cuales derramarían inocencia

Se imaginó a si mismo sosteniéndolo entre sus manos con toda la suavidad posible, temiendo hacerle daño al más mínimo movimiento. Su pecho se llenó de calidez ante aquel pensamiento a pesar del terrible nerviosismo que no había dejado de sentir desde que supo que sería padre.

Jamás había sido un hombre de "planes" siempre se dejó llevar por la vida teniendo por demasiado tiempo como único propósito alcanzar el rango suficiente para ser un shinobi respetable y hacerse de un nombre por sí mismo. Claramente las cosas habían cambiado en cuanto ella llego a su vida aun así lo único que veía y sabía que quería en su futuro era a ella.

En cambio en este momento se encontró haciendo tantos planes para su futuro, como lo había estado desde el día en que se enteró de la existencia de su "pequeño bulto", planeando continuar con el puesto de Hokage por mucho años más ahora, pues a pesar de que siempre se pensó como un intermedio, aquel que le guardaba el puesto a Naruto.

Ahora… quería mostrarle a su hijo todo su camino y hacerle sentir orgulloso, planeaba continuar cuidando de la aldea y su seguridad para asegurarse de que su hijo tuviese una vida tranquila y pura, quería asegurarse de mantener todo aquello que de niño perdió y que vio en Sakura cuando genin en su hijo la mayor cantidad de años que le fuesen posibles

Se veía a si mismo abrazando a su hijo y a Sakura cada mañana mientras este creía, acompañándolo a la academia cada día, viéndolo graduarse de la academia, convertirse en genin, se veía a si mismo asignándole a un buen maestro y un buen equipo con el cual complementase de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con su equipo o como vio a sus mocosos y a ella, a Sakura

Y se veía a si mismo con un futuro feliz y brillante por fin demasiado claro como jamás en toda su vida, podía verse contándole historias de viajes y aventuras por las noches y a medida que el fuese creciendo contándole parte de su vida, sus logros y aprendizajes. Se veía sonriéndole con orgullo al pasar su primer examen abrazándolo y felicitándolo por su nuevo grado. Se veía retirándose tras dejar el puesto como Hokage para dedicarse a su hogar y a su familia por el resto de sus días

Se abrazó a Sakura mientras salían de la consulta, rodeando con delicadeza su cintura acariciando su vientre buscando sentir ese "pequeño bulto" sonrió bajo la máscara depositando un tierno y enamorado beso enmascarado sobre los suaves labios de ella, le pareció sentir a ambos en aquel momento un pequeño golpe bajo la piel de su vientre contra su mano

Con una amplia sonrisa se inclinó frente a ella besando su vientre

Realmente espero que tenga tu sonrisa- le dijo sincero mirándola a los ojos desde abajo, ella jalo de sus manos con una sonrisa para que se pusiera de pie

Y un hermoso hoyuelo en su barbilla como el tuyo- le susurro contra los enmascarados labios una vez que se encontró de pie frente a ella sus manos entrelazadas delicadamente entre ambos a la altura del vientre de cinco meses de Sakura

Tomados de la mano continuaron con su camino sonriéndose esperanzada y cómplice mente hasta salir del hospital encontrándose con un hermoso y anaranjado atardecer sacudiendo las verdes hojas de los arboles

Espero que tenga tus ojos- le confeso sincero subiendo sus manos enlazadas hasta besar los nudillos femeninos –y tu mirada llena de vida – acoto en un suspiro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

Y tu melena, suave y esponjosa- canturreo ella en una sonrisa llevando su mano libre hasta las hebras plateadas acariciándolas lentamente hundiéndose en un cómodo silencio nuevamente mientras continuaban su camino a casa

Espero que sus deditos sean más grandes que un arroz –confeso con nerviosismo, el miedo impregnado en su voz, escuchó la risilla cantarina y divertida de ella como respuesta

Dormiremos con él en la habitación si estas preocupado- le concedió ella sabiendo bien sus miedos pues ya se los había expresado

Y de nuevo se encontró imaginando a su hijo no nacido durmiendo frente a él sus primeros meses de vida ajeno a todo lo malo que sucedía en su cuna o entre sus brazos mientras él le susurraba alguna canción de cuna las cuales pronto comenzaría a aprender

Sin duda alguna y de eso estaba seguro en sus primeros meses de vida él no podría ni querría alejarse de su cuna ni siquiera para dormir, aun no nacía y ya se encontraba aterrado de que algo pudiese pasarle. Ya podía verse a sí mismo pendiente por completo de su respiración mientras dormía temiendo que algo malo le sucediese.

Todo va a estar bien Kakashi- escucho la dulce voz de Sakura hablándole llena de ternura, mientras apretaba su mano para tranquilizarlo –Tsunade shishou nos ayudara en todo – le asevero con seguridad y él no lo dudaba, ella misma lo había dicho apenas se enteró de la noticia –es un bebe sano y será tan fuerte como su padre – le termino animando ella con una sonrisa

Y el no pudo evitar contagiarse de su seguridad y sonriendo la atrajo hacia si dándole un fuerte abrazo aspirando su aroma y llenándose de ella esperando lo mejor para su hijo, sintiendo un futuro brillante esperándoles


End file.
